human sing fanfic - state tour
by poll.seph
Summary: The theatre family is going on a tour around the states! Two months together, how will they all cope? Meena x Johnny
1. Great news

hi, this is my first story on this site, so I want you to know some stuff;

*this is Johnny x Meena (unpopular ship, ik I just really enjoy it)

*swearing- mildly used, but usually heavier words (I guess)

ok, that's about it :) thanks for viewing, and enjoy! a lot of work is being put into this story, so I hope you like it,

xoxo

*!£$%^&*

Meena woke up to the smooth sound of 'Video', gently rousing her and getting her to orientate herself. Per usual on a Thursday, she got dressed and ready to head to Moon theatre for a rehearsal. Checking the clock on her phone as she swung out of her bedroom, she smiled inwardly at the number 8, and congratulated herself on finally being on time. Sweeping out of the house clutching her headphones, she headed to the bus stop.

Johnny was rudely awakened by the buzzing of his phone. He groaned and rolled off the couch he slept on. Blindly reaching out he grasped his wake up call and swiped the answer button.

"hullo," he grumbled tiredly, struggling up from his position on the floor.

"where the hell are you?" Oh, it was just Ash.

"on my way right now-" Johnny lied.

"well hurry up then, we don't have all day, moron." And like that the call was ended. Sighing, he trudged to the kitchen.

When Meena's bus arrived at the theatre, she got off and promptly looked around for a black pick-up. Johnny was usually here at the same time as her, but there was no sign of him today. Just as she turned to walk to the entrance, she heard an engine die down. She spun round on her heels to find Johnny getting out of his truck.

"morning Johnny," she said with a warm smile.

"wotcha," he replied in a lack lustre tone. Only then did Meena notice the can clutched to his leather clad chest, and realised how he had managed to get there.

"energy drinks aren't good for you, by the way"

"I know," he sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his free hand, walking towards her. "do you know what we're doing today?"

"I think we're having a meeting, but I'm not sure what on." The pair strolled into the theatre at long last.

"Finally," said Ash from the foyer, her dreadlocks sticking out behind her in a spiky fashion, and her hands occupied with a cup of strong black coffee and her phone. "took you for ever. Mr . Moon's waiting for us" The friends walked into the main theatre, and settled in seats next to the others.

"Okay everybody," Buster moon turned to face the small group sat in the audience seats. "I have some great news!"

"more costumes?" came a heavily accented call from a blonde man in a gold tracksuit set.

"No Gunther," came the reply from the front of the stage."we're going on tour!"

"WHAT" Ash's coffee splashed to the floor, as she spat her mouthful all over him.

"where?!" yelled Eddie, the fluffy haired, lanky stage hand.

"every state's capital city!" Chaos erupted in the large room, despite the small number of inhabitants. Rosita was up and yelling at Buster about her children, Eddie was freaking out about how he was going to pack his equipment, Gunther was still sat in his seat, Ash was having a breakdown over how long she would have to travel without wi-fi, and Johnny and Meena were sat, mouths agape, and letting the little bit of information sink in.

"Hey!" exclaimed Buster, silencing the room "listen, before you get mad, this is a great opportunity for us and the theatre! We'll be gone for two months-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" screeched Ash. Advancing on the little man, Rosita looked as though she would set on fire, hollaring about how she didn't trust her husband to be responsible for that long, and Eddie was still having convulsions about his precious mixing board being cramped in a box. Meena shook her head, the thought of leaving her family for so long was alien and unnerving.

"I..." she started, but was cut short by a loud honk from the stage.

The room went quiet once more, and Buster turned to look towards the noise. On the back of the stage was an old woman with oddly miss-matched eyes brandishing horn in her feeble grasp.

"Ah, Miss Crawley, thank you." he turned back towards the group, straightening his tie. "Well, if you'll all let me speak, I'll tell you all about the tour."

About an hour later, the theatre family was up and chatting, most in shock about the latest scheme Mr Moon had cooked up. The three youngest members were sat on the stage edge, eating what Rosita had given them, not saying much.

"I think it could actually be kinda fun" Ash said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that was strung between them.

"eh.." Johnny looked into the stands. "I guess, I've never actually left California. I'm just worried about how I'm going to talk to me old dad whilst I'm gone."

"Can't you write to him?" Meena looked at her cockney friend.

"Probably. Never had a anyone close to me int' Jimmy nail before, so I wouldn't know."

Ash looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What in all hells fire is a 'Jimmy nail'?" Johnny smirked and Meena giggled softly. His smile was so infectious sometimes.

"It means prison," he said between his grin "Sorry." Ash rolled her eyes mockingly and Meena snorted. Realising how loud she had been, she clapped a hand over her mouth. This made Ash start to laugh, and Johnny chuckled at how pink the dark haired girl had gone. After a bout a minute, Ash piped back up again.

"What do you think Meena?"

"What?" Meena had been staring into space.

"About the tour" Ash grunted at her, as though it had been the most obvious thing ever.

"oh.." Meena didn't know _what_ to think about the tour. "uhh... I guess it's going to be fun, but I'm not sure how my family will react..."

"If I know your family, they'll be over the bleedin moon for you Meena." She smiled bashfully at Johnny's comment, but it did console her a little bit. She was worried for no reason.

"what are you lot doing tomorrow night?" Johnny got up from his spot on the stage and brushed off his hands.

"Nothing much, maybe some packing if I can be bothered" Ash jumped down too, landing significantly lower down than her predecessor. Johnny looked at Meena.

"doing anything M?" Meena blushed softly at the nickname.

"uhh.. no."

"Great! The club down town is having a special at the bar tomorrow, so we'll all go." He saw the borderline mortified look on Meena's face. "I mean, if you want to-"

"Of course we want to." Ash cut in, looking at Meena threateningly,with a face that said _don't you dare say no, you know you want to go._

"uhh.. great..?" Johnny said feebly. "See you then," his eyes lingered on Meena, "I guess" The tall dark haired boy grabbed his leather jacket from the seat he had sat on earlier, and wandered down towards the exit.

"What the fuck, Meena" Ash looked at Meena incredulously.

"What?" The taller 19 year old looked hurt. Ash rolled her eyes again.

"The look on your face was almost enough to say 'oh, no Johnny, I wouldn't like to go to the club with the love of my life and my best friend'." Meena's face went pink.

"Oh, come off of it, we're going now, aren't we?" she smiled slightly at the end of her sentence. Meena had disliked clubs for most of her life. Whenever she got drunk, things got out of hand, _fast._

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Anyway, you'll come round to mine to get ready, so don't forget to bring your stuff." The smaller 19 year old walked over to where her long jacket was. "See ya sucker." she wandered out of the theatre with a final wave. Meena sighed and jumped down form the stage as well. She waved to Rosita, who hurried over, to Meena's slight frustration.

"hiya Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"oh, I'm ok." exasperated, she realise that she was too nice to cut the conversation short.

"oh, I had some time to think, and I think that this could be better than I had originally thought. You seemed quiet, and more than usually. Are you sure you are ok with the whole tour thing?"

"honestly, I was worried at first – I've never gone on such a long trip," the girl smiled at the thought, the idea seeming to warm up to her "but I spoke to Ash and Johnny about it, and it seems fun."

The mother relaxed at this "Oh, thank goodness! You had me worried! Well, I need to get home to my kids, and tell Norman about this whole thing." Rosita smiled sweetly and walked away. "Have fun packing!" Meena smiled and waved back. She relaxed a bit more, and walked over to her hoody, shaking her head at Ash and their future club antics.


	2. Don't make me regret this

Ok, here's the second chapter for my fanfic!

Same rules apply here, still Meena x Johnny an still swearing, with mild themes

here's the links to the songs in this chapter;

jet pack blues -  watch?v=NtgiP95ikIE

I write sins not tragedies - watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc

harder to breathe - watch?v=rV8NHsmVMPE

make me cry remix - watch?v=GkmroNR5e8c

trouble - watch?v=f-LqvtteIeY

the kids aren't alright - watch?v=WR7U7_cKJw4

xoxo

The day went by lazily for Johnny. Not much happened, but by around 7pm he was alert and excitable. He reached out for his phone, automatically dialling Meena's number, since ash should be there by now.

"...H..hello, Johnny?" Meena sounded unsure again. How adorable.

"Hi Meena, what lager we headin to't club?"

"Um, sorry, what?" _Oh shit_ he thought _I did it again_.

"oh, sorry" he chuckled " what time are we off't club?"

"I think around nine" she paused a second and a muffled talking went on behind the phone. "yeah, around nine." so ash was there. He knew it.

"good. Ill meet you at the club?" more muffled talking.

"Sorry, but ash says that you should meet us at her house" Ah. There it was. The obligatory lift.

"Ok, will do. Meet you ocean pearls there" and Johnny put down the phone with a cheery goodbye from the other end if the line.

When nine O'clock rolled around, Ash and Meena we're sat on their phones talking about the tour.

Ash was wearing a light pink dress and a lightweight black bomber over the top with her black combat boots. Her dreadlocks were loose as always, and she wore heavy black eye make-up. Meena was wearing a white t-shirt with a baby pink silk spaghetti strap dress over the top of it, and a pair of white converse. Her hair was in a messy do, with her usual pigtails taken out, not forgetting minimal make-up. They had fall out boy 'jet pack blues' playing in the background on Ash's large speakers, and Meena was bobbing her head to the beat as the two sang along.

Eventually, a knock on the door brought the two out of the trance the song had put them in. Ash looked at Meena whilst starting to sing the second verse, nodding towards the door. Gulping, Meena got up and walked over to the door.

"Hiya Johnny." the boy was wearing a simple vest top, his usual leather jacket and a pair of khaki jeans.

"Hi M..Meena" he had just noticed what she was wearing, and struggled to form his words.

Meena noticed how out of character this was. Before she could say anything, Ash called from the living room, as ' I write sins not tragedies' started up.

"This is my favourite! Come on!" Johnny was ushered in and found a place on a pile of pillows that had been established earlier that day.

"Oh, well, imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear—  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words," They all falsettoed along to the first verse, a smile growing on each of their faces, anticipating the chorus.

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Each of their faces light up as the guitar joins in.

"I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality...

I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of..."

The exhilaration of the beat pumping through their bodies, the three eventually head out to the pic up truck. Johnny opened the door for the girls and let them get in first, Meena then Ash. Once Johnny had gotten in himself, he climbed in and turned on the radio, blasting the start of ' harder to breathe' by maroon 5. Preparing herself for another sing along, Meena had forgotten about her woes of the club, not remembering the problems that could arise. The trio pulled up outside of 'the herd'.

Her fears and worries flooded back, and she stiffened as the engine stalled.

"Are you ok Meena?" Johnny had a genuine look of concern on his face, when Ash grabbed Meena's arm and pulled her out of the truck.

"Just enjoy yourself, it won't be that bad." and with that they were walking in to the club.

As the three entered, the DJ was playing a remix of 'make me cry' and each of the friends started singing quietly in turn. They headed to the bar and Johnny ordered them each a lemonade, after a sideways glance at Meena, which went mostly unnoticed. Upon receiving her lemonade, Meena smiled appreciatively up at the boy, and he smiled softly back at her. when Ash received hers however, she ordered it to have a shot of whiskey poured in. They got up and headed to find a table to sit at. Ash spotted a short boy stood in a corner of the bar, and got up to go over.

"Don't break anyone's heart tonight will ya?" Johnny called after her in a mock concerned voice. All he received back was a smile and a middle finger. Once Ash had cleared the floor, Johnny turned back to Meena, scooting closer so she could hear him over the music.

"Are you feeling ok? You look unhappy." He looked very worried this time, his dark eyes searching her face for any signs of illness. The girl sighed.

"I'm fine, go and enjoy yourself" she looked up and smiled hollowly at him. He wasn't having any of it.

"come on Meena, it'll be fun!" he smiled at her in an adorable lopsided way, making her heart flutter. She couldn't say no to that face.

"well.. don't make me regret this" she stood up and she grinned at her triumphantly. He motioned to the bar, just as ash came hurrying over and a new song started up. This time it was 'trouble' by neon jungle. As the beat built up, Meena was dragged to the bar, and johnny had ordered a round of shots.

She looked at Ash and received an evil smirk. The shots arrived and Ash was the first to take it. Johnny took his, and turned to look at Meena. She started at the glass in front of her. _What ever_ she thought, and downed it quickly. Ash and Johnny cheered and the room around Meena turned fuzzy and warm. _Uh oh_ was the last thing Meena thought.

Suddenly, Meena was dragging Johnny by the arm to the floor, with Ash laughing in the background, presumably looking for the boy she had ensnared earlier. Johnny looked at the strangely bold girl that had pulled him to dance, and watched as she started to sway in time to the new beat. _Well, this is the one chance I'll probably ever get._ As he started to join in, the song slowly got quicker. As it did, so did Meena. As suddenly as she had brought him out, she was swept away with the crowd, oblivious to her whereabouts.

"Hey!" his voice didn't carry at all in the loud atmosphere, so her set off in search as the beat dropped. Weaving in between the crowd, he searched for his lost dance partner until the song had ended, and found her, finally in a clearing, dancing with Ash. Her hair was loose, her converse were untied, but she was still moving with a fluidity that was rather uncharacteristic of the shy, clumsy girl that had only taken one shot. He caught Ash's attention, and nodded her over.

"What's up with Meena?" Ash laughed and looked back at her best friend, who was rolling her hips around at a quick pace, her hands in the air.

"Nothings up with her, this just what alcohol does to her. That's why she didn't really want to come"

"Ahh. Right." he looked from ash to Meena, who had stopped dancing and was wandering over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" she tapped her foot to the cooler pace of the new song.

"Nothing" replied Ash. "C'mon, lets go get some more shots" Johnny shook his head warningly at her, but she led Meena away just the same. _This is a bad idea_ he thought as he followed the girls to the bar.

About two hours and four rounds later, Meena was barley able to stand without Johnny needing to catch her, and Ash had her phone confiscated by him due to her threatening to film it. They made their way to the table they had sat at hours prior.

"Jesus, I'm whacked. What lager we heading back to yours?" Ash looked at him with a _really_ face, and he realised his mistake. "oh, I mean, what _time_ are we heading back?" she looked at the drunk girl being held up by him, and shook her head.

"I'd say about now. Any more shots and we'll have to plan her funeral" The three made a beeline towards the exit, and once they had gotten out, Johnny took in a lungful of crisp night air. He hadn't truly realised how stuffy and compact the club had been until now. They piled into the truck with a semi conscious Meena, and turned on the radio straight away. 'Life on Mars' started to play, and the trip home commenced. Ash fell asleep about two minutes in, and that left Johnny to his own thoughts. _I shouldn't be driving right now_ he pondered _I'm too elephants for this._ He imagined Ash's reaction to him saying this and mentally corrected himself to _drunk._

When he pulled up outside of Ash's apartment, he Honked the horn to wake up his passengers.

Meena awoke with a scream, and Ash punched her friends arm in alarm.

"Whoa! Sorry twists, we're home" despite her exhausted-ness, Ash still found the energy to glare at him.

"Sorry again, ' _girls'_ " he said apologetically. They got out of the truck, and, after a struggle to get her out of the pick up, johnny carrying Meena bridal style to the door, they were finally home at 12 O'clock, and mentally dead. Ash shed her bomber, and kicked off her boots, whilst walking to the speakers to turn on her fall out boy album again. Johnny called ash over to clear the sofa of make-up and other various things, whilst ignoring the blood rushing to his face as Meena rolled over to lean on his chest. Finally, with a yawn, Ash had thrown off the last eyeshadow, and Johnny laid Meena gently down on it. Finally able to relax, he looked at her relaxed face, and remembered how tired he actually was, even though the night was still so young. Ash had simply collapsed on the pile of pillows, so he had to gather some blankets to lay down with. Johnny threw off his jacket and switched off the lamp illuminating the living space. Closing his eyes, he drifted off with ' the kids aren't alright' echoing in his mind.

'And in the end

I'd do it all again

I think you're my best friends

don't you know that the kids aren't alright, kids aren't alright

I'm yours, when it rains it pours

stay thirsty like before

don't you know that the kids aren't alright, kids aren't alright'


End file.
